


Seventeen

by Gold_Kitsune



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bumblebee is a father figure to Strongarm, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gender bent Sideswipe, Gender bent Strongarm, Hidden Talents, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Knockout is Sideswipes dad, Love, Love Confessions, Mind Control, Music, Musicals, Romance, Sideswipe is a new Prime well a Prime in training, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Strongarm is under Mind Control, Team as Family, Teen Romance, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Windblade is Strongarm's long lost mother, humanized characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_Kitsune/pseuds/Gold_Kitsune
Summary: When Strongarm finds out that Windblade is his mother that abandoned him at the Autobot Academy all those years ago just so she wouldn't have to deal with him, he almost has a breakdown and runs off leaving a worried and seriously pissed of Autobot team and all their anger is directed right towards Windblade. Though no more so than Sideswipe who is angered by the woman who left her best friend and secret crush behind all those years ago. She remembers that Knock Out often left her alone and since he was on Earth now Strongarm listened to her when she felt no one else could so she goes looking for him, but is horrified to find him being kidnapped by Steeljaw and the other Deceptions. She runs back to the base to tell the others knowing she can't face them alone. When they get him back he starts acting weird and violent they soon find out that he is under some kind of mind control serum that is powered by the anger he holds towards his mother for leaving him alone. Even though they try to stop him he won't listen to just anyone. Sideswipe must step up to the plate and reveal a lot of things about herself that none of the others, but Strongarm knew about her. Is it enough though to get Strongarm back to the way he was before?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story and that’s it. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners. Heathers: The  Musical is something you all should really watch, but warned it is very graphic and sad. So yes I know what the songs I am using are about, but they are still sweet songs if you ignore the world that they were sung in which is kind of hard sometimes.
> 
> Yes I humanized them and gender bent Sideswipe and Armstrong. The reason for this is, is because it just felt right. Not to mention there’s a part that Veronica sings that says she can be good with him and I think that relates a lot more to Sideswipe and Strongarm.
> 
> These guys are damaged and in truth they're the only ones that can fix one another at least that’s what I think.
> 
> You might want to listen to the songs as you read this fanfiction and I will change some of the words if I have to to make everything fit likes it’s suppose to.
> 
> Please no flames I hope you enjoy the fanfiction please leave comments and kudos, because I would love to hear your feedback.
> 
> Virtual X’s & O’s: Vixen

Sideswipe stood shocked between Optimus Prime and her leader Bumblebee she was the only one that didn’t have their blaster raised. The reason she didn’t have her blaster raised was because they were all aiming at none other than her best friend Strongarm who was at the moment aiming his own blaster at Windblade who had pinned under him. He had a wild look in his eyes and the color of them had changed. His eyes were once a bright royal blue, but now they glowed a deep venomous purple just like a Decepticon’s eyes would. Sideswipe could tell he was ready to kill any moment now, but that’s not what scared her. No, What scared Sideswipe so much is that Strongarm was completely calm and always followed the rules never would he do something like this. It was, because of that personality of his that a lot of people wondered how the two seventeen year olds even stood one another not to mention how they could stand to be best friends.

Sideswipe was known to many as the bad girl since she disobeyed every rule and often went drag racing in the middle of the night without telling a soul where she was going. She was the cunning vixen do whatever I want, because I can type of girl at first glance. She had a little ways past the shoulder length cherry red hair with black tips at the end, her eyes were a beautiful sky blue that gleamed something of innocents which was strange for a girl like her. Her skin was gently tanned with a few white scars from place to place after fighting. The most visible one was the one placed her left cheek. It was a clean cut that ran right under her left eye it was stark white against her tan cheek. She was small for her age about 5’5 and half with a slim petite frame that made it easy for her to move fast and become agile. Around her neck was a black rope chain and hanging from it was a cherry red Autobot symbol. She had on a plain black spaghetti strap undershirt and over it was a left off the shoulder cherry red top that had a crimson skull on it underneath the words written in Rocker font caps and painted white “RADIO REBEL”. She had a pair of black fingerless gloves placed on her hands and on her wrist were a few bracelets. On the right wrist there was a black bullet bracelet and on her left wrist there was leather strap bracelet that said “Rebel” and after that there were a couple of tie on braided bracelets that were individually or all together, black, red and white. She wore a silver chain belt that held up her black ripped up and down jeans. Her shoes were a pair of black combat boots with red laces with red and black butterflies painted on both the right and left side on each boot. She had a slight flame look to her eye makeup and her lips were painted a cherry red, and finally her nails were painted a sports car blue. This girl screamed rebel even her car which was a cherry red street racing-ready sports car.

Strongarm was a play by the rules type of guy an All Star is you would, he followed all the rules and was nearly always perfect at everything. He was in fact the golden boy the do no wrong type of guy at first glance. He had light blue and white striped hair that was spiked in a fashion. His eyes were a bright royal blue that gleamed with loyalty and honor which he fought hard to keep up. His skin was a dark tan with scars scattered everywhere from learning at the Autobot Academy to being out on the field. He was tall at least 5’9 and was muscular as well which did well when he needed strength for any reason. He was wearing blue muscle shirt that was tight around his chest, a blue and white varsity jacket with the Autobot symbol in white on the back of it. He had a brown belt holding up his nice jeans that were only a little faded and on his feet were a pair of blue and white running shoes. His car even screamed Golden Boy since he car was a blue and white police car.

Both of these two were complete opposites Yin and Yang, from their genders, to the way they dressed neither was the same. So it surprises a lot of people when they find out that the two are completely oblivious to the fact that they share a relationship that could turn into something more than just friends. The reason for that is, is because they both know the real person inside.

Sideswipe wasn’t just a bad girl with Daddy issues since Knockout would often leave her alone when he was a decepticon and even nowadays that he was an Autobot he was trying harder to be a better father, but he had a lot of making up to do. The bad girl thing though that, that was just the wall she put up to protect herself. Deep down inside she cares for others more than she cares about herself. She is gentle and kind with a heart of pure gold and she is ready to give herself up for her team at any moment. In fact she would give her life for anyone or anything and that’s what made her the next Prime. Which had surprised everyone when they had gotten this news. This had both shocked and relieved Bee that Sideswipe was in fact good enough to be a Prime.

Strongarm wasn’t just some golden boy with mommy issues hoping that if he was good enough his mother would come back and love him which Windblade never did and still doesn’t. That was made of fear and at times he could be rebels and loved pulling pranks when needed be. He liked having a bad boy side to him.

They were the best of friends they listened to one another's problems and related to how much it hurt sometimes with certain things they even helped one another with school when they needed it. They made one another better and it was starting to show within their team as well. Little did either know that the other had feelings for the other.

That’s why it hurt so much to see everyone she loved aiming a blaster at her best friend and secret crush. She could see Russell and Denny were in a form hidden behind Fixit who also looked scared out of his mind. Sideswipe couldn’t help it she looked from everyone in the group until her eyes met with the one that had started all this. The one that was pinned down by Strongarm, pinned down by her own son. Her eyes met Windblade’s an instantly anger and hate filled her heart and she wanted more than anything to aim her blaster at her for it was her who had started all this. Sideswipe always knew that Windblade was a selfish person even more so than her father use to be, but what she had done to Strongarm was cruel and wrong and it pissed her off at how much this one woman had affected her best friend/Secret Crush so badly.

You see when Strongarm found out that Windblade was his mother that abandoned him at the Autobot Academy all those years ago just so she wouldn't have to deal with him, he almost had a breakdown and ran off leaving a worried and seriously pissed of Autobot team and all their anger was directed right towards Windblade who felt she did nothing wrong and probably still didn’t. Though no one was more angered than Sideswipe had a burning hate for the woman that left her best friend/Secret Crush behind all those years ago. She had remembered during that moment that Knock Out often left her alone and when he first came to Earth she freaked out a little. Strongarm had been the one that listened to her when she felt no one else could understand what she was going through that’s how she learned about his mother leaving him behind. She had gone looking for Strongarm after seeing Bee and her dad handle Windblade.  After two hours of searching she finally found him and she was horrified to find him being kidnapped by Steeljaw and the other Deceptions. She raced back to the base to tell the others knowing she can't face them alone. When they get him back though he started acting weird and violent they soon find out that he was under some kind of mind control serum that is powered by the anger he holds towards his mother for leaving him alone. Even though they had tried to stop him he wouldn’t listen to anyone that would try to help and everyone had tried. Everyone except Amelia and that was only because her dad, Bee and Optimus didn’t know how Strongarm would react to her.

“Nows a good as time as ever to find out.” Sideswipe said as she walked forward she stiffened slightly as she heard thunder roll above letting them all know that it was fixing to rain, but that did not stop Sideswipe from walking forward a little more. Now catching everyone’s attention as she made her way to the middle of the ring they had made around Strongarm and Windblade.

“Sideswipe! What do you think you're doing get your Aft back with Bee and Optimus or over here with me right now young lady!” Knockout growled out worriedly at his daughter fear creeping into his eyes as he watched her near Strongarm.

Knock Out had blood red hair that was a deep black at the tips, his eyes that were once blood red were one shade darker of his daughter’s sky blue eyes. He was 6’1 and muscular as well with tanned skin that was scarred and scratched from years of fighting. He was wearing a black button up dress shirt with a blood red blazer pulled over him, his pants were a pair of nice black slacks that were held up by a blood red belt and his shoes were a pair of newly polished dress shoes. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags hanging from a silver chain and a black rope chain with a blood red autobot symbol hanging from it. On his left hand was a gold band that showed he had been married once. His eyes were completely focused on his daughter at this moment.

“Calm down Dad. I know how to handle this, but first everyone has to lower their weapons.” Sideswipe ordered looking around at everyone, but kept her hands in the air in case Strongarm turned around and looked at her. Thunder boomed across the sky as a lightning streak cracked across it and drop by drop rain started to fall.

“SIdeswipe, What are doing?” Bee asked the newest Prime in training as she walked towards her friend.

Bee had yellow and black spiked hair, his eyes were a bright electric blue and his skin was darkly tanned and scarred from years of fighting in the war.He was tall and muscular as well, but shorter than Knock Out 6’0 with a swimmers body not a trace of fight anywhere to be seen. He was wearing a tight yellow t-shirt and zipped up over it was a yellow and black hooded armoured jacket, a pair of fingerless steel laced gloves. He pants were all black, but outlined with yellow and they were also armoured. His shoes were black lined with yellow racing shoes that were made for running. He had a pair of silver dog tags around his neck hanging from a silver chain and he also had a black rope chain around his neck where an autobot symbol colored yellow and outlined in black hung from it.

“What I know is right.” Sideswipe stated as she stopped in front of her friend. She kept one hand out and moved the other one towards her pocket. Thunder cracked again making them all jump everyone, but Sideswipe and Strongarm

“What are you even…” Bee started to ask, but felt the hand of Optimus Prime stop him. Bee looked towards his father.

Optimus Prime was in words a handsome man he had dark blue neck length hair that he always kept back in a short ponytail. His eyes were a dark aquamarine that were filled with wisdom and filled with a form of strictness that could make anyone stop in the tracks no matter how kind they looked at times. His skin was a dark tanned and was covered in scars from years of fighting. He was tall and muscular at least 6’3 he had an olympic swimmer's body not a trace of fight. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans a pair of dark brown combat boots were on his feet. Pulled over the tight black t-shirt he had on a dark red jacket with blue flames coming up from the bottom of them. Around his neck were a pair of dog tags hanging from a silver chain and also around his neck there was a black rope chain that had a dark red, dark blue and silver Autobot symbol hanging from it.

“Bumblebee I do believe we should trust Sideswipe on this.” Optimus said looking down into Bumblebee’s eyes and after a moment Bee nodded his head.

“Alright, You heard SIdeswipe lower your weapons, but keep them on stun and at the ready.” Bee ordered just as the rain began to come down harder so hard that it began to soak their clothes, but none of them really noticed.

“Thank you.” Sideswipe said gently as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and opened up her playlist. Her phone case was cherry red with a white sugar skull on it and on the sugar skull there was red designs of every kind and the eyes of the sugar skull were two rubies that glowed bright.

“What on Earth is she doing?” Windblade basically said in a panicked voice, but SIdeswipe did her best to ignore her as she was trying to find the right song. A small fond smile formed on her red painted lips as she found the song she was looking for.

A few months back Sideswipe had gotten Strongarm to take a break and watch a movie with her and that movie turned out to be the musical version of Heathers. They had both cried watching the movie and had clung to one another tightly through almost all of it except for one part. During the song “Seventeen” when Veronica asks J.D. how his mother died, and learns that he watched her commit suicide by walking into a building his father was demolishing just before it was blown up. Attempting to get through to him, Veronica begs him to give up trying to change the world through violence and live a normal life with her meaning she sang the song “Seventeen” with him. Some how and neither even know how they had both known the words that song and had sung the song together. So whenever the other feels bad or upset they would sing the tune or a few words from that song. It had gone on for so long Sideswipe had downloaded the karaoke version of the song. 

Strongarm was truly the only one that knew she could sing like a woman in a musical number as he liked to say since he thought musical numbers were the best singers and in truth they were. They weren’t fake or used auto tune with their voices since they couldn’t. His exact words had been that she was just like a musical woman meaning he was telling her she wasn’t fake like all the other girls he had met and that really meant something to Sideswipe since a lot of people never got past her walls to actually see the side of her that was really a good person.

So now here Sideswipe stood in front of all her friends and family and with a deep breath she turned the volume all the way up on her phone and with releasing the breath she pressed play and shoved the phone in her back pocket was the music filled the air.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Fine!

Sideswipe barked out towards Strongarm causing everyone to flinch and look at him as he slowly turned his head and narrowed his eyes purple eyes at Sideswipe.

[SIDESWIPE]  
We’re “damaged”  
Really “damaged”

Sideswipe sang out letting the world know how hurt she really was and how hurt Strongarm was. She watched as he stilled himself blaster still pointed right at Windblade. She knew she was getting through to him, but it was going to take a lot more than a few words of the song to make him listen to her.

[SIDESWIPE]  
But that does not make us “wise”  
We’re not “special”, we’re not “different”  
We don’t choose who lives or dies

She explained her sweet voice letting Strongarm know that this was not ok. That she knew he was hurting, but hurting the one that only hurt him would make him just as made as her. Strongarm still didn’t lower the blaster though, but it was slightly shaking in his grasp.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Let’s be normal, see bad movies  
Sneak a beer and watch tv

When she said that she saw two things. The first was the Strongarm’s blaster was starting o shake more and more as she sang and the second she could see her dad’s and Bee’s face when she said sneak a beer. Little did both of them know that neither Strongarm or Sideswipe liked alcohol so they would never truly drink it.

[SIDESWIPE]  
We’ll bake brownies or go bowling

Sideswipe sang gently tears welling up in her eyes and some starting to trailing down her face, but the rain that was now soaking fully through her clothes and flattened her hair against her head and face hide that. Then suddenly something snapped inside of her as she let her voice fill with worry, love and sadness. Desperation filled her voice and heart as she strived to get her friend back. An then suddenly she realized what it was, that she couldn’t keep her feelings hidden any longer.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Don’t you want a life with me?

She suddenly sang out with so much love that it made everyone gasp and stare at her with shock. This one line got Strongarm’s full attention even though he still had the blaster pointed shakily at Windblade.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Can’t we be seventeen?

Sideswipe sang knowing this line meant something to the both of them since neither of them really got to be their age anymore ever since they started hunting decepticons and trying to learn both Earth and Cybertron ways meaning their education for both worlds that they thought of as their home.

[SIDESWIPE]  
That’s all I want to do  
If you could let me in

Sideswipe said walking towards Strongarm and placing her hand on the blaster moving it slowly away from Windblade and this forced Strongarm to look at her. His clothes soaked like her’s and his own tears running down his face. She held her hand out to him and watched as he instantly took it, but she did not pull him up just yet.

[SIDESWIPE]  
I could be good with you

She sang as she pulled him onto his feet and lead him away from Windblade who instantly scurried to get away from the two seventeen year olds who were lost in their own little world at the moment. Sideswipe knew how much her being in a form good meant to Strongarm and it really because of him that she had started acting better than she had before. He was truly the first person she ever let in fully.

[SIDESWIPE]  
People hurt us

Sideswipe sang sadly as she looked over at her father and gave him a small sad smile letting him know she forgave him long ago, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

[STRONGARM]  
Or they vanish

Strongarm suddenly sang catching everyone’s attention as his eyes turned towards his mother who had left him so long ago. He was pulled away from the hateful thoughts filling his mind once again when he felt a small hand lay against his cheek bring his eyes that were sifting from the venomous purple to the bright royal blue every second to the bright sky blue eyes of Sideswipe the girl he had fallen in love with.

[SIDESWIPE]  
And you’re right, that really blows  
But we let go—

Sideswipe sang agreeing with him that yes their lives had been in a word to sum unfair and for those that never had an unfair life they could never tell what was truly wrong with the two, but she was letting him know that he was not alone. Sideswipe watched as Strongarm brought his hand up to her’s and wrapped his around her’s as his other hand moved to her waist and she gently placed that free had she had on his arm letting him know that she was here. Sideswipe smiled as she noticed that Strongarm was starting to figure out that keeping all these emotions in was not healthy.

[STRONGARM]  
Take a deep breath

Strongarm finished for her as he pulled her closer holding her tighter not wanting to let her go.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Then go buy some summer clothes  
We'll go camping—

Sideswipe said in a joking tone, but her smile and eyes were sad letting him know that it would take a while to fix each other.

[STRONGARM]  
Play some poker

Strongarm joked back as if telling her he knew that it would take a long time before either of them were truly ok again and he was also letting her know that he didn’t know if it would ever be ok again.

[SIDESWIPE]  
And we’ll eat some chili fries  
Maybe prom night

Sideswipe joked back with him letting him know that she knew that as well and that it would be ok if they were truly never ok again. At moment all she was worried about was acting her age so asking him to prom was the best way to remind them both of just how old they really were.

[STRONGARM]  
Maybe dancing

Strongarm agreed leaning down and pressing his forehead against Sideswipe’s she watched as his eyes shifted to blue longer than before and she finally knew the way to pull him out of it all.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Don't stop looking in my eyes

Sideswipe ordered gently making sure that his eyes were looking into hers as they sang letting their voices ring out past the storm that they didn’t notice was around them.

[STRONGARM]  
Your eyes

Strongarm sang out with her letting her know he would do just that.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Can't we be seventeen  
Is that so hard to do?

Sideswipe asked the world around her as if asking the world if it was ok to be themselves right at that moment in time and for the first time she was terrified of the answer.

[BOTH]  
If you could let me in  
I could be good with you  
Let us be seventeen  
If we still got the right

They both sang out into the world and to the people around them asking them all if it was alright that they acted like kids for just a short time period. That just for this moment was it ok to just two seventeen year old teenagers who didn’t have a clue of what to do with themselves.

[SIDESWIPE]  
So what’s it gonna be?  
I wanna be with you

Sideswipe asked him admitting her feelings that she loved him and wanted to know if he felt the same way towards her.

[STRONGARM]  
I wanna be with you

Strongarm admitted to feeling the same about her with those few simple words that he had sang to her and to her alone.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Wanna be with you

Sideswipe repeated looking to his eyes their lips slowly grow closer together unknowingly to the two of them.

[BOTH]  
Tonight

As the music played them out on that last line their lips met in a sweet simple kiss and unknown to the entire team that was both Strongarm’s and Sideswipe’s first kiss and what made this first kiss so special that it was true love’s kiss.

[SIDESWIPE]  
Yeah we’re damaged

Sideswipe sang once they pulled away from one another smiling as she saw that Strongarm’s bright royal blue eyes were back to normal.

[STRONGARM]  
Badly damaged

Strongarm agreed as he looked down at her smiling knowing that he finally got the girl that he had always dreamed about.

[BOTH]  
But your love’s too good to lose

They sang together as they leaned closer together, Strongarm’s arms wrapping around her and threading his fingers through Sideswipe’s wet hair. SIdeswipe had laid both her hands against his chest and laid her head over his beating heart listening to the sound of it. Both were happy that they had found the one they loved the most and in a very rare way to since it was very hard to find true love on the first try. The thing that surprised them tough was that they never thought they would fall in love with their exact opposites. 

[SIDESWIPE]  
Hold me tighter

Sideswipe ordered gently and smiled as she felt Strongarm tighten his hold that he had on her.

[STRONGARM]  
Even closer

Even closer Strongarm said as he smiled when he felt Sideswipe’s fist clutch into his shirt.

[SIDESWIPE]  
I’ll stay if I’m what you choose  
Sideswipe sang as she promised to never leave him if that’s what he really wanted.

 

[STRONGARM]  
Can we be seventeen?

Strongarm sang to himself as he held her closer wondering if this was ok, if the world would let them be happy even if it was only for a moment. This one moment, this moment right here standing in the rain in the dirt of the junkyard turned mud because of the rain, Surrounded by their family and teammates. Listening to a song that meant something to the both of them, singing the words that felt like they were meant for them as they held one another tight trying to forget the world around them and all the evil that they had to face everyday.

[SIDESWIPE]  
If I am what you choose

Sideswipe answered him telling him that the world might be evil, but she was here and so was their family and friends. They were together if only for a single moments in time, they were all together.

[STRONGARM]  
If we've still got the right

Strongarm asked if they even had the right to be seventeen years old with the horror going on around them.

[SIDESWIPE]  
‘Cause you’re the one I choose

Sideswipe told him pulling back as if telling him to stop worrying for once and just let whatever happens happen.

[STRONGARM]  
You’re the one I choose

Strongarm smiled seeming to get what she was saying and just pulled her tighter against him taking a move from her and just letting the world do what it wanted.

[BOTH]  
You’re the one I choose

They both said together smiling at one another letting the other know that they were in agreement with one another and even if the world ended right then and there nothing could ever pulled them apart.

As the song ended Strongarm and Sideswipe pulled away from one another, but at a short distance. It was only then that they noticed that they were soaked to the bone and that they were surrounded by everyone. For a moment none said anything they all just stared at one another and then a sound that sounded sweet like the music they had all just heard filled the air. They all looked at Sideswipe who was to everyone’s surprise giggling and laughing. Everyone just stared at her as if surprised that she was even laughing at this moment, but little by little everyone started laughing as well smiles pulled on their faces well everyone except Windblade who had taken off and had hide somewhere in the junkyard.

Sideswipe and Strongarm looked at one another as the others laughed and smiled, pulling themselves closer together they both gave a gentle peck on the lips. They knew that there would always be bad in the world and that they would always have bad days and they knew that it would take awhile for them to be pieced back together and they knew they may never fully be fixed.  They didn’t know what the future held for them and the people they loved.  They didn’t even know if they would always be like this.

They did know one thing though, at this moment standing in the rain water and mud soaking all their clothes watching their family laugh and smile they knew that for at least a moment everything was right with the world and for just a moment they could both just be….

Seventeen.


End file.
